This clinical study will evaluate the safety and efficacy of enzyme replacement therapy in the treatment of MPS I, a lysosomal storage disorder. Children 5-18 years of age will be admitted, evaluated and infused with recombinant diuronidase. We will study the effects of the enzyme on lysosmal storage in the liver, spleen, urine and other sites as well as its safety.